Road Trip Antics
by SpiderDude088
Summary: A demigod road trip. Something is bound to go horribly wrong. My first Fic! Please review and all that. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: A Bad Idea

**Road Trip Antics**

 **Right, so this is my first Fic, so please review! Basically all your favourite demigods go on an all American road trip. The demigods featured are: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Clarisse, Thalia, Connor and Travis. So, enough talk, here is my very first chapter for my very first story!**

 **A Bad Idea**

Percy POV

"This is a terrible idea" Annabeth said. Apparently all my ideas are bad. We were sat in my cabin on a cold day in January discussing our plans for the year. After speaking to Chiron earlier that day, I had suggested a road trip. "A road trip with a bunch of demigods together in the open, something is bound to go wrong."

"No it's not a bad idea! A road trip will be awesome! Plus, I've talked to Chiron, and he says it's a great idea for us to - how did he put it – get away for bit because we deserve a break." After all, we won a war against a very angry dirt Goddess by the name of Gaea. That was six months ago. Things have quickly gone back to normal at camp, despite the whole world nearly going to shit. The whole camp was rebuilt, we had new demigods coming in every week, and the Gods had got their Roman sides under control. We lost a few demigods during that final battle at camp, including Leo. Well, until he came back in the most spectacular fashion.

 _Flashback – Three Months Ago_

 _Annabeth and I were walking down the beach at camp, reminiscing the war and our life on the Argo II as we have been doing a lot lately, until we heard a massive boom come from above, and massive red light falling down to Earth._

" _What the heck? What is that?" Annabeth asked, watching as the flaming ball fell from the sky, clearly quite worried._

" _You tell me, Wise Girl, you're the know-it-all." I replied equally as concerned. Either a giant meteor was going to end all life on Earth in a matter of seconds, or Zeus was throwing an unusual tantrum. When the fireball collided with the ground, we were still alive so it obviously wasn't a meteor. We heard screams of the younger campers and the shouts of the older ones, telling them to get behind them._

" _Hey, let's go check it out." I Suggested._

" _I don't know. What if it's dangerous? Whatever it is, it sure isn't friendly looking." Annabeth replied, with a hint of curiosity in her voice._

" _Come on, are you not at all curious?" I asked._

" _Fine. Let's go" We sprinted off the beach and to the Big House, where the object had landed just outside it. The older campers were circling the object, which was clouded in smoke, pointing their swords and spears at it. Of what I could see through the smoke, the object was big, whatever it was. Through the dust and smoke there was a hint of gold and the sound of whirring gears drilled into my head. I spotted Jason next to Chiron, shielding Piper with his arm. Nico was next to him with his Stygian Iron sword at the ready, and Clarisse next to Nico, with a look on her face which could kill with no use of a weapon._

" _Hey, Jason!" I yelled. "Got any idea what this thing is?"_

" _No, not a clue. We're waiting for the smoke to clear to get a closer look. You two ok?" He replied._

" _We're fine," Annabeth answered, "we saw it go down over forest from the beach. I couldn't see much but I saw what looked like a golden -"_

 _Before she could finish her sentence, the object moved, and as it moved, it grew in size. I uncapped Riptide and signalled for Annabeth to get behind me._

" _I can take care of myself, Percy!" She retorted as the unsheathed her bone sword and at my side. Man, she can be so stubborn sometimes. I guess it's an Athena thing._

" _Get back, children!" Chiron ordered. "We don't know what it could be."_

 _Then a familiar voice piped up. "I'll tell you what it is," it spoke as a familiar small Latino elf-looking guy emerged from the smoke, revealing behind him a giant golden dragon, "it's a hot mess with a severe back ache!" The dragon roared in delight of being back home but I could see Festus was damaged, due to the gears that are falling out of his side._

" _Is that-"Piper stammered._

" _Leo!" Jason shouted as he tackled him to the ground._

" _Jason! Can't Breath! Get off!" Leo said, or at least tried to. It sounded more like random gargling noises._

" _Oh right, sorry." Laughed Jason as he climbed off the now squished son of Hephaestus._

" _It's good to see you Jace, and everyone else!" he said with delight, "Boy, it is good to be home!"_

 _Then, another body emerged from the smoke, this time, female. The campers had looks of confusion on their faces as she emerged, but as soon as I saw the face my jaw dropped. It was a face I haven't seen in a long time, and one I never expected to see again._

" _Calypso?!" I managed to ask. She looked me dead in the eyes and her expression turned to shock._

" _Percy? My Gods!" She ran to me and engulfed me in a tight hug._

" _Calypso… Calypso… Wait, THE Calypso?" Annabeth asked in shock "From Ogygia?! The one that Percy… met after he disappeared from Mt St Helens." Her voice had a tone of jealousy in it. When I originally told her about what happened, she get very jealous, no matter how many times I assured her nothing happened between us, and, trust me when I say this, you do NOT want to be with a jealous Annabeth._

" _Yes. And don't worry, I have no romantic feelings for Percy. I can promise you that. Those are for Leo." She replied, turning to Leo and smiling on that last part._

" _Leo got a GIRLFRIEND?!" Piper exclaimed in disbelief._

" _You sound so surprised, Beauty Queen," Piper glared at Leo for calling her that, "You do know that no girl can resist this man!" At least some things never change._

 _That's when the questions started rolling in from the campers. How did you get back? What happened? Aren't you supposed to be dead?_

" _Woah guys!" Leo shouted, "I'll tell you everything later! For now I'm pretty sure Calypso and I would like to go to the med bay just to get checked out. Festus!" The dragon cocked its head and followed Leo like a giant robot fire breathing dog. And on that note, they walked off to be patched up._

 _Flashback End_

"Ok, fine. But if you actually want to go on a road trip, we actually need people to go with us, and some form of transportation. Plus, we actually need to sort out when we are doing this, and how we are doing this." Annabeth asked me. When it comes to planning something, Annabeth is like a drill sergeant, making sure everything is in place and everyone is at the right place at the right time.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine Annie." I smirked at the use of Annie. She really hated that name. And for that she punched me in the arm really hard. Honestly it's like being shot, when she punches you. Ok, maybe not shot, but the point is, she punches HARD.

"OW! What was that for?!" I cried out.

"You god damn know why! You know I hate that name! Anyway, how is everything going to be fine?"

"Well, Paul has recently bought an RV, like a really big one, and he said I could use it. Also, Chiron is letting me use one of the old strawberry trucks, which was an old RV to start with. Is that good enough for you?" I replied, whilst still rubbing the spot where she punched me.

"Two RV's?! How many people are you thinking of taking?!" She retorted. I honestly haven't thought about that, but I have already thought of 16 or 17 people who might want to come along.

"Oh I was thinking about taking the whole camp." I sarcastically replied, "No, I was thinking 16 or 17 people?"

"Ok, you better start rallying some happy campers then. I'll sort out everything so you, like always, don't have to do any of the work." She ordered with a smile.

"Excuse me, but I think you'll find that I work very hard around here!" In my defence, I do actually work my ass off at camp, teaching sword fighting classes and occasionally helping out with other things too, so don't go accusing me of being a lazy ass.

"You are such a seaweed brain."

"You know it." We shared a quick kiss, and with that, I went off to find some lucky people to join us on our road trip.

* * *

 **First chapter for my first ever story! Woohoo! I** **apologise if it is crappy, I haven't written anything in about two years. I'm only just getting back into the game. Please review and all that, Constructive criticism is welcome, as it will help me with writing future chapters!**


	2. Author Update!

**Hey everyone! This is not a new chapter, just a quick update. To start off with, thank you to all to people who have read, favourited, followed this story, and to the 4 people who reviewed it! Dobby99, thanks for the kind words! I'll be sure to do all the things that you have asked me to do! Also, the grammar was perfect xD. McShizzle350, for future chapters I will try to improve my dialogue, and I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

 **I know I haven't updated in a week, but it's been crazy, with me starting revision for my GCSE exams in May, and so updating my take a while. Don't worry, I HAVEN'T, AND WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! I will try to update weekly, but I can't promise anything. But, good news, after the exams, I have an extra long summer, so I'll have loads of time to write! Yay! Also, I have minor writers block, but I'll get over it.**

 **Once again, sorry for not updating, and thanks for reading and reviewing and all that! See you in the next chapter (that should be up this weekend I hope)!**

 **SpiderDude out!**


	3. Another Author Update!

**Hey everyone! First off, I would like to apologize for the severe lack of updates for this story, like I said in my previous update, I have my GCSE exams coming up so I've been revising heavily for that. Not only that, but for the last two weeks my laptop has been in repairs due to a messed up hard drive, so I've had nothing to write with! Also, I have severe writers block for this story, and have no idea how to write chapter 2. Therefore, I will be putting this story on hold. Not completely abandoning, but I am (for now) discontinuing this story. But, I will be starting to write a different story which I have TONNES of ideas for. This new story will have a much, much darker tone than this one. I guess I am much better at writing darker stories than lighter ones. This new story should be up today, and I hope to update weekly, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the new story! SpiderDude out!**


End file.
